


Of Erger

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Heaven's Gate War, Human/Contractor Relationships, Sleep
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: ‘Je boft maar met hem. Besef je hoe gelukkig je bent, Pai?’Pai wordt wakker in de armen van haar broer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Or Worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871050) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



‘Is hij in slaap gevallen?’

De stem, al was hij nauwelijks te verstaan, deed Pai beseffen dat ze wakker was. En daaruit concludeerde ze dat ze haar betaling had afgerond; de slaap die haar contract veroorzaakte was bijna ondoordringbaar, en droomloos.

‘Lekkere wachtpost is hij. Iedereen had ze kunnen besluipen.’ ging de stem, die steeds dichterbij kwam, door.

_Havoc,_ besefte Pai.

Het was zonde dat ze dat deed. Ze vond het heerlijk om te slapen. Ze wist dat andere Contracteurs hun remuneratie vaak irritant of walgelijk vonden, maar Pai vond er een soort... troost in.

‘Je kunt het hem niet kwalijk nemen. Hij heeft zelf ook niet veel geslapen de laatste tijd.’

_Amber._

Pai kreunde. Kon ze echt niet blijven slapen?

Op deze plek, waar het tonen van zwakte _(zoals dit)_ betekende dat je werd vermoord in je slaap _(of erger)_ , zorgde de aanwezigheid van haar broer ervoor dat ze wilde... _genieten_ van de mogelijkheden die haar the remuneratie schiep. Hoewel ze zich niet helemaal kon inleven in het idee, nam ze aan dat het ironisch was dat het contract dat hun wereld zo gevaarlijk maakte, ook zorgde voor deze veilige manier om het grootste gevaar van allen te ontwijken.

‘Wat hebben die twee toch een gevoel voor timing.’ zei Amber plagend. ‘Kijk, Pai is wakker aan het worden, net nu er eindelijk iemand is gekomen om haar veiligheid te garanderen terwijl ze haar remuneratie betaalt.’

Pai verschoof iets en gaapte tegen haar broers borstkas. Zijn warme armen lagen om haar heen; zij lag tegen hem aan, tussen zijn opgetrokken benen. Zijn hoofd was opzij gezakt, zodat zijn wang bovenop haar haren rustte. De nacht was afgekoeld sinds ze in slaap was gevallen, maar hier, bij hem, was ze warm. Tevreden.

‘Shh, Pai. Maak hem niet wakker.’

Pai opende haar ogen. Amber stond over hen heen gebogen, met haar handen op haar knieën, en glimlachte naar Pai. Pai glimlachte terug. Havoc stond een paar meter verderop. Er lag een vreemde uitdrukking in haar bleke ogen, die enorm leken in haar holle gezicht. Bijna alsof ze geen van hen ooit eerder had zien slapen.

‘Ik ga de omgeving controleren.’ zei Havoc, en wendde zich af. ‘Kijken of er niemand vallen heeft lopen zetten voordat wij jullie vonden.’

Amber staarde haar een tijdje na voordat ze zich tot Pai en haar broer richtte. ‘Is alles in orde met jullie?’

Dat waren ze geweest toen Pai in slaap viel. En aangezien ze allebei nog ademd haalden, zag ze geen reden aan te nemen dat dit veranderd was. Hij kon slapen als hij dat wilde. Het zou eerlijk zijn; zij deed het immers ook. Pai wist dat haar broer hield van eerlijkheid - nee, hij had het _nodig_ ; Contracteurs ‘hielden van’, mensen hadden _nodig_. Het was zo verwarrend.

‘Met ons is het prima, dank je.’

Pai wist dat wat er ook gebeurde, haar broer haar in zijn armen zou houden terwijl ze sliep, zelfs al kon hij verder niet kon helpen. Dat was nog iets aan haar broer dat haar verwarde, maar deze verwarring was niet onwelkom. Ze ging zich er vanbinnen licht en tintelend door voelen. Ze wist dat haar broer er altijd voor haar zou zijn.

Hoewel... altijd?

Pai’s glimlach bevroor.

‘Wat is er gebeurd? Het ene moment waren jullie links van mij en Havoc, het volgende waren jullie verdwenen.’

Pai maakte verslag van de gebeurtenissen die hadden geleid tot hun scheiding van Amber. Terwijl ze sprak maakte ze zichzelf voorzichtig uit haar broers greep los, zodat ze hem niet wakker zou maken. Uit ervaring wist ze hoe naar het was om te slapen met een gebogen nek, dus duwde ze zorgzaam zijn hoofd iets rechter.

Toen Pai haar verslag had afgerond knikte Amber en richtte haar aandacht op haar broer. Verbazingwekkend genoeg werden haar ogen groot van - was het verrassing of schok?

‘Zijn dat -’

Met een verblufte uitdrukking stak de oudere vrouw haar hand uit naar zijn gezicht, liet ze haar vingers een haarbreedte van zijn huid zweven. Pai draaide haar hoofd om zodat ze kon kijken. Bij het schaarse licht van de sterren waren ze moeilijk te zien, maar nu Amber ze had aangewezen vroeg Pai zich af hoe ze het had kunnen missen. Tranen hadden schone sporen getrokken door het vuil op haar broers gezicht.

‘Je boft maar met hem. Besef je hoe gelukkig je bent, Pai?’ vroeg Amber zacht.

Vermoord in haar slaap. _Of erger._

‘Mijn remuneratie zou lang geleden mijn dood zijn geworden als ik hem niet had.’ zei Pai, die zich niet langer warm en vredig voelde.

‘Dat bedoelde ik niet.’

Ambers stem was zwak, maar er sprak een intensiteit uit die haar gewoonlijk zo lichthartige houding tegensprak. De aanraking die ze had tegengehouden gebeurde eindelijk. Een harde, ongemakkelijke bal vormde in Pais borst terwijl ze toekeek hoe Amber haar hand op de wang van haar broer legde, de contour van zijn kaak volgde met de achterkant van haar vingers, de smalle lijntjes pure huid van zijn ooghoeken naar beneden volgde. Ze had nooit eerder zulke tederheid, zulk verlangen en affectie gezien op het gezicht van een Contracteur.

Pai leunde tegen de schouder van haar slapende broer, ontspande de spieren die ze had gespannen en een paar die dat uit zichzelf hadden gedaan, zonder dat ze het had gemerkt. Ze hield haar hoofd schuin omhoog en merkte dat, ondanks de sporen op zijn gezicht, hij er in zijn slaap vredig uitzag.

‘Ja.’ verzuchtte ze. ‘Ik bof inderdaad maar.’


End file.
